versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Martian Manhunter
Martian Manhunter, also known as J'onn J'onzz and John Jones, is a superhero from DC Comics. Originally from the planet, Mars and is the last surviving member of his race. He would eventually reside on planet earth and become a founding member of the Justice League. Background J'onn J'onzz was the last of his martian kind. Having survived the genocidal holocaust of his race which took the lives of his wife and daughter, nearly driving him mad until he was brought to Earth in an accident caused by scientist Saul Erdel. Now he was forever alone, on a planet unknown and that is foreign to him where he truly feels like an outsider. However over time began to adapt and adjust to his new lifestyle on earth. Although he holds great reverence for his homeworld, he has come to greatly respect his adopted world as well and protects it as his home. In his secret identity, to blend into humanity, becoming a gritty hard-boiled police officer and detective. Later on in his life, it would become a founding member of the Justice League alongside the likes of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash (Barry Allen), Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and Aquaman, fighting many earthly and intergalactic threats with them. Even when its team members changed over the years, he has almost been a member of every incarnation of the Justice League of America. Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Has taken on the entire Justice League on several occasions. Fought Superboy-Prime. Defeated Despero. Fights on equal footing with Jenny Quantum. Consistently shown as equal, or even superior to Superman) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Caught both Superman and Flash. Travels 100 light years from earth to another planet. Constantly keeps up with those comparable to the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman in combat, therefore he should scale to several speed feats on these levels) Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Took a huge amount of punishment from the entire Justice League appearing to be unscathed) 'Hax: Telepathy, Telekinesis, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Durability Negation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Immortality, Regeneration (Low-High); Resistance to Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Mind Manipulation Intelligence: Vast knowledge of earth and alien races throughout the universe, decades of combat experience against all types of foes, accomplished detective, has read and processed the knowledge of every mind on earth multiple times Stamina: Extremely High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers Martian Physiology: Martian Manhunter has been described as "the Swiss Army knife of superheroes." He possesses many of the powers of Superman. Note: Many, if not all of the Martian Manhunter's powers and abilities are common to members of his race, even if demonstration of such abilities has not been explicitly shown in a canonical resource. ''His powers come from his alien physiology. Born on Mars over a millennium ago, from a super advanced civilization, boasting advanced technology and genetic modifications over its people, the Martian Manhunter would appear to be a genetically modified being with incredible powers stemming from the changes made in his body. Whether this is their natural state or an advanced state given to only a few individuals is unknown. The Martian's physiology would seem to be composed of a complex molecular chain that resembles polymer bonds but with the ability to be altered at will. The Martian Manhunter can change his mass, color, relative shape, imitating even clothing if desired. The biopolymer is extremely flexible, durable, incredibly strong for a biological material and apparently self-sustaining. It is unknown if the Martian Manhunter actually needs to eat or not, but he has been seen consuming food, particularly "Chocos," a brand of cookies. * '''Shape-Shifting', Malleability, Plasticity, Elongation: Arguably one of the most incredible powers possessed by the Manhunter is the ability to shape-shift. He is able to literally control the molecular structure of his body's biopolymers and manipulate them into any construct he desires, in addition to and including his own body. He can form clothing and weapons with non-moving or non-functioning parts. There does not seem to be any limit to the number of people the Manhunter can imitate and has stood in as a double for many famous people. His ability to imitate people and their mannerisms has stood him in good stead for his disguises. He has recently been seen to shape-shift into the size and shape of a common house fly and to enormous sizes comparable to skyscrapers. He is also able to change colors and turn himself into objects. In Pre-Crisis, J'onn once was able to mimic Superman's appearance and all his powers (and becoming invulnerable to fire!)- but an exposure to Gold Kryptonite eliminated this ability. * Invisibility: The Manhunter can cause the biopolymers in his body to lose their ability to reflect light, rendering the Manhunter invisible to normal light and human sight. With more increased concentration, he can render himself completely invisible along the electromagnetic spectrum, including the infrared and the ultraviolet ranges of the spectrum. This invisibility does not affect every other sense and he could still be detected by touch. * Phasing: The Manhunter can phase through solid matter. No explanation of this power has been given, but it might possibly be an aspect of his psionic powers, perhaps shifting his mass into another dimension or out of vibrational phase with other objects in this dimension. Since it is known that he can alter the density of his biopolymers, it may be that he can simply become less substantial than solid matter, thereby decreasing the molecular density of his body by loosening the bonds within the biopolymers, due to - and further demonstrating - the absolute control he has over them. * Superhuman Durability: The biomorphic structure of the Manhunter's body allows him to absorb almost all kinetic energies such as high caliber bullets, shrapnel, or flying debris easily. He can harden his biopolymers by rebinding them and increase his durability to the point where he is nearly on par with Superman. Along with his nigh-invulnerability, his shape shifting makes him even more difficult to harm. Hazardous environments practically do not affect the Martian Manhunter. ** Toxic Immunity: In addition, Martian Manhunter's immune system protects him from all toxins and diseases (meaning he is unable to succumb to any earthly poison, disease or infection). * Superhuman Strength: The Martian Manhunter is one of the strongest beings on the planet. The Martian's superhuman strength comes from his Biomorphic structure formed from immensely long and complex molecular chains, augmented with his psionic and telekinetic abilities allowing him to lift incredible weights without these weights crumbling under the stress. The Martian has been seen lifting tankers out of the ocean for vast distances, stalemating powerhouses like Superman, and he has even helped tow the moon and objects as large as the Earth itself together with Superman. J'onn's strength is great enough to the point that he has drawn blood from beings as durable as Kryptonians such as Supergirl by his punches alone. By modifying the density of these biopolymers, the Manhunter can make himself stronger by forcing them into tighter bundles. While at a resting state the limits of his strength are unknown, the Manhunter can lift 100 tons without much effort. He is nearly as strong as the likes of Superman when concentrating his biopolymers to their full capacity. * Superhuman Stamina: J'onn's endurance is just as formidable as his strength and invulnerability. He can operate under extreme conditions for an indeterminate period of time without showing signs of fatigue. The exact range of this power is unknown. * Regeneration: The Martian Manhunter has shown amazing regenerative capabilities. So great are they that he has been able to completely regenerate from nothing but his severed hand, regenerate in moments from nothing more than a puddle of green liquid, and in another instance, survived beheading. * Flight: The Martian Manhunter flies by manipulation of gravitons (a subatomic particle associated with the force of gravity), manipulation of magnetic fields and control of his absolute molecular movement (a telekinetic effect). These combine to give him the ability to fly great distances with little fatigue and at great speed. The Manhunter has also been seen flying in space with no difficulty, and in space he can fly at speeds that have allowed him to keep up with the likes of even Superman. J'onn can therefore fly at speeds exceeding the escape velocity of earth (7 miles per second) under his own power. * Superhuman Speed: Either through flight or natural movement, the Martian Manhunter can maintain speed and demonstrates reflexes far in excess to that of most metahumans, and for far longer. Like the power of flight, this is accomplished by manipulating the magnetic fields of energy surrounding his body, as well as ambient gravitational particles. Traditionally, J'onn only uses his superhuman speed while flying. He has admitted that he is not as fast as Superman, but this can be argued as he has shown speed feats that are nearly at Superman's level, such as the speed necessary to fly around the earth destroying multiple targets around the planet in seconds, while also managing to save Kyle Rayner in the end. He can process thoughts, move, and react at super speed as well. J'onn has also demonstrated that he is fast enough to comfortably catch bullets and other exceedingly fast projectiles. * Extrasensory Input: J'onn possesses nine different senses. One of these senses could account for instances of the Manhunter's perceived precognitive abilities. * Longevity * Super Hearing * Super-Breath: The inner valves and chambers inside the Martian Manhunter's air canals are very dense and greatly enhanced, allowing him to, much like Superman, create strong hurricane force winds just by exhaling pressurized air from his lungs in an incredibly strong burst.[citation needed] * Enhanced Senses ** Martian Vision: The actual nature of this power seems to vary depending on the reports. It has been seen to be a bolt of force, directed by the Manhunter's eyes causing considerable damage. It has also been seen to cause flammable objects to catch fire. It also grants J'onn the ability to see into other spectrums of light. J'onn can use his Martian vision to see people and objects that are invisible to others. For example, upon their first meeting, J'onn's power allowed him to see past Gypsy's metahuman camouflage ability; other effects are, at present, unknown. *** Electro-Magnetic Spectrum Vision *** Telescopic Vision *** Microscopic Vision *** Heat Vision * Telepathy: The Martian Manhunter is the most powerful telepath on the planet, and is one of the strongest telepathic beings in the Universe. He is able to read the mind of any human with no difficulties, and the only minds that can cause him trouble are insane minds. He can even read the subconscious mind as well. He is able to read minds over great distances and has been known to scan the mind of every person on Earth within a matter of moments. This telepathy extends to distances as far away as the moon, since it is known that the Martian Manhunter can telepathically communicate with someone on Earth while on the moon. It is not known whether there is any limit to the number of people he can be attuned to or whether there are any special requirements to being attuned to him. In addition to reading minds, the Martian Manhunter has a multitude of other telepathic capabilities, one of which allows him to literally reprogram the mind of a subject into believing whatever he wants them to. He can use this ability to help subjects forget things that he does not want them to remember as well as set up post-hypnotic suggestions. ** Illusions ** Possession ** Astral Projection ** Mind Control: The Martian Manhunter can also control other beings mind's. Insane minds seem to be the only minds he has some trouble controlling. ** Telepathic Relay: Otherwise known as a telepathic link. As a Class 3 telepath, the Manhunter is able to use his telepathic prowess as a relay station for a group of minds, who can then "speak" to each other through him. This relaying ability seems to be limited to the same range as the Manhunter's normal telepathic range. ** Telepathic Assault: The Martian Manhunter can also use his telepathic abilities in an offensive manner. He has the ability to cause mental shutdown in a target using his psionic powers. The Manhunter does not use this power often due to the invasive nature and harshness of such a telepathic attack. ** Thought Sensing: The Manhunter can use the mental signature of a being to track it, and can detect life forms by their empathic as well as telepathic signatures. He can detect whether a being is intelligent or not, and can communicate with it empathically if it does not have a communication-driven frame of reference with which normal telepathy may function. He can also detect various states of mind from anywhere in the world. ** Mayavana: One of the most prized abilities of the Martians is Mayavana. It is the ability to reach into another mind and create a mental reality as real as any normal reality. The strain of Mayavana is such that it can only be used once in a lifetime, and so is normally used on the one that a Martian loves the most. J'onn used it on the rampaging Despero so that he thought that he had destroyed the JLH (subsequently he reverted to an embryonic state) and therefore saved his friends. * Telekinesis: J'onn possesses the ability to move objects with his mind, which he described as "molecular hypnosis" and "Martian mind-over-matter". * Matter Absorption: J'onn has the ability to absorb matter and add it to his own mass, he once used this ability to grow to the size of the gigantic Antares and in another occasion to enhance his regenerative abilities. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Pulls the Earth with Wonder Woman and Superman * Helps Wonder Woman lift a large barrier, while on fire * Easily lifts a large building block and claims to be as powerful as Superman * Helps Superman lift Braniac's mothership, which is many times larger than Earth * Tosses Wonder Woman at Superman * Restrains Superman * Restrains Apollo, who he calls "The most powerful person on the planet." * Tosses around Hal Jordan and Guy Gardener * Rips off Robot Superman's arm * Fights off Braniac's constructs * Makes quick work of Vandal Savage by smashing him with a tank * Knocks Despero's teeth out * Traded blows with Superman * Tackles Amazo * Effortlessly one-shotted Cheetah (Sebastian Ballasteros) (He had recently defeated Superman) * Draws blood from Supergirl * Physically staggers Doomsday * Trades blows with Superman * Defeated Blockbuster * Smashes Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) down on the concrete floor * Smashed a White Martian through a wall and overpowers him * One-shots Copperhead and Signal Man * Dislocates Sinestro's arm * Tussles with Black Adam * Defeats Triumph (Triumph has shown to be comparable to Superman) * One-shots Shazam * Overpowers Ultraman * Makes a Daemonite bleed (Daemonites are powerful enough to OHKO Superman with a casual backhand) * Destroys an army of Martian soldiers Speed/Reactions * Flies to the moon in a few seconds * Flies from Mars to Earth quickly, then flies around the planet quickly as well * Flies from Egypt to Metropolis in seconds * Flies around the world destroying towers * Reverses a twister with his super speed * Outraces an explosion * Keeps up with Superman, Flash and Wonder Woman at faster than thought * Flies at lightspeed, keeping up with Superman while at half power * Has a long telepathic conversation with Superman in a sixth of a second * Snatches a woman away faster than the eye could see * Moves to a place faster than Madame Xanadu can teleport there * Saves Madame Xanadu from a car about to hit her * Catches a missile, tanks it, and then blitzes a robot specifically designed to take him down * Speed-blitzes a number of White Martians (same Martians who blitzed Flash, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman) * J'onn and Flash (Barry Allen) were both turned blood-lusted and fought evenly until Batman broke it up Durability/Endurance * Took a kick from Lobo * Superman tells a reality warping stone to destroy itself, but Martian Manhunter stops that from happening by putting his hands around it, suffering only minor burns, doing so he saved the universe (This would also require faster-than-thought reactions) * Is the last to be K.Od a blast that instantly K.O's the rest of the League * Tanks full force punches from Black Adam. J'onn was holding back in this fight * Molecule manipulation can hurt him, but he eventually regenerated from this * Tanks a blast of fire that was incinerating people 150 km behind him * Takes a barrage of punches from General Zod with only a little blood drawn * While at half-power, is unharmed by a large blast from Simon Baz * Apollo punches J'onn in the face only to knock himself back (This is how powerful Apollo is) * Tanks anti-matter blasts * Catches fire from his speed and seems fine * Gets very close to the sun despite fire weakness * Tanks hits from an angry Superboy * Flies into a Martian war machine * Flew into the core of a sun according to Batman * Takes a punch from Shazam, while at less than half power * Tanks A.R.G.U.S tazers specifically designed to take him down * Tanks a blast from a Shadow Lord * Tanks electrocution from Braniac's robots * Survives the pull of a black hole Skill/Intelligence * A founding member of the Justice League * Is at times regarded as more powerful than Superman, with John Stewart calling him the most powerful being on the planet * A skilled surgeon * Batman asks him for tactical advice * Understands the afterlife more than Hal Jordan's Spectre * Can get a ship's schematics while telepathically eavesdropping on multiple conversations * Teaches a primitive alien race about space travel and the universe * Bonds with an organic spaceship w/ shapeshifting and pilots it * Demonstrates intergalactic lawyer skills * Knowledge of Neuro-kinetic techniques * Can 'talk' to a spaceship * Creates a substitute for uranium * Vast knowledge of outer space * As Fernus, took on and defeated almost every Justice League member by himself * Once held off the forces of Hell itself by himself * Black Adam respects him for his willingness to kill * When he was turned into a Black Lantern, became a massive threat to the superheros of earth * Revealed in DC One Million to be the one to finally defeat Darkseid once and for all * In DC One Million, earned praise from the Source and was granted the wish to fuse with Mars itself, becoming even more powerful Weaknesses * Weakness to Fire (though its more of a psychological one) Sources * J'onn J'onzz | DC Database * Martian Manhunter (Post-Crisis) | Vs Battle Wiki * Respect Martian Manhunter (Pre-52) | Reddit Respect Thread * Martian Manhunter (New 52) | Reddit Respect Thread * Martian Manhunter Phases into Death Battle! | Deviantart (Martian Manhunter Bio by Dynamo1212) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress:Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Aliens Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Heroes